A Twist of Fate
by A3G15
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Naruto's life took an incredibly different turn than we're used to, and it left the boy with a variety of abilities. With those abilities, however, came a much different person with a drastically altered way of thinking. I wonder...how that kind of Naruto would live life. Strong, Rinnegan/Sage Naruto. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Author's Note

**Right so,**

 **I've been thinking about this for a while now. I was on and off about the fate of my two incomplete pieces, One of a Kind, and I Am Number Four, for so long, until I finally decided that I would just throw caution to the wind and try to continue them. Well uh, that didn't go very well. The main problem I had with it was that I didn't even know where the past-me had wanted to go with them. It'd been so long since I'd even thought about the future of those pieces that when time came to actually do something with them again, I was completely stumped. So uh, that's a done deal. I can't really bring myself to continue them because I feel like I'll just end up butchering the whole thing, or putting out some second rate garbage. That isn't fair to you guys, and it's not fair to me. But I've been getting so many people who want to see me keep working on it, that I can't help but get super hype over it. Seriously, I got so many pms over it that it actually made me really happy. Happy to see that I managed to start something that so many other people were interested in. It felt nice. But like I said, I don't think I can just keep on from where I left off. So my only option is to start over! So I'm gonna be working on a new version of this. It'll have some aspects of both pieces, combined into one. I have a lot of ideas for it in my mind, already. I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on with this. You can probably expect the first chapter within a week. Things will definitely be much different.**

 **Expect things to be different though.**

 **Here are some of the differences you can expect:**

 **1\. Personality: I felt like I made Naruto a little too dark and edgy. At the time, I thought that shit was kind've cool, and so I was all about the edge-ruto. Now though, I can't really find any particular interest in brood-lord Naruto. He'll be a lot different. I don't want him anything like cannon Naruto, who I thought was pretty much just generic anime character number 1. So he'll be a lot more comedic, but in a darker tone. Expect a lot of dark humor here, and for him to generally just be a troll to the other characters.**

 **2\. Abilities: This is a rinnegan fic. Well, actually, there is a lot of shit that Naruto will have. However, I'm under the firm belief that you simply cannot make a character really strong without making the enemies really strong too. So expect pretty much every major character to be pretty damn strong. Naruto will not just be going around killing S-rank ninjas like it was going out of style. He will struggle, and from time to time, he will get his ass beat. Ass beatings build character. So here's a taste of what I intend to give him**

 **Rinnegan/Sharingan: Yes, he will have one of these. And it will be strong. You can expect him to utilize all of the paths, and I intend to add a lot of powerful abilities to these paths in order to compliment his style. My hopes are that I can truly show off all of the paths as really powerful weapons, instead of just one or two like canon did [deva path and outer path hax]**

 **Senjutsu: This one is a bit weird. He'll be using it, but later on. Just like the Rinnegan will increase in strength as time progresses, his ability to use senjutsu will be a work in progress**

 **Kurama's Chakra: I'm actually on the fence about this. I don't think this will actually have a role up until much later on. Naruto will meet him, and all, but they will not just suddenly become all buddy-buddy. Their relationship will be pretty strained, at best, so don't expect that for a long time.**

 **Mokuton: On the fence about this too. I think I'll include it, but his verison will be much different from Hashirama's.**

 **So in short, I'm running with a rather overpowered combination, and I'm looking to make the enemies a lot more formidable in order to challenge and push him. I'm still kind've on the fence about it all, and I'm pretty much just throwing around ideas for me to work on. Go ahead and let me know what you'd like to see. What you think might be interesting. I'd like to try my hand at making an interesting story out of something like this though. Sorry, I'm rambling. Let me know what you guys think. I'm starting the first draft as this submits itself.**


	2. Introduction

**A3G15-**

 **Alright so,**

 **This chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but I ended up cutting it a bit because I wanted to end it on this particular note and get some feedback. Let me know what you guys think of this!**

 **I do not own Naruto**

Beneath the grand expanses of a great village was a very secret place. It was a laboratory, situated in an old setting. So old, in fact, that very few would likely even remember of its existence. It was the perfect setting for a shrewd man and his secret experiments.

Drip

One such man existed, here. He was a cruel, selfish creature, corrupted by the horrors of war. For someone like him, common gestures like mercy and kindness were merely signs of weakness, and only those, willing to make sacrifices would get far in life. Even if those sacrifices were not inherently his to make. People like him would do anything to get what they wanted. They would cross lines that no humane being would ever dare venture, and they would do it with a smile. Not because they had to, or because it was some kind of responsibility that they had to undertake. No, people like him; people like Orochimaru would do it, simply because they could.

Drip

He stood, proudly, before his most recent experiment. His serpentine grin was wide and intimidating, as he inspected his unnatural creation. Sauntering over to a console, he punched in a couple of numbers, occasionally looking over to a small notepad to his right, before turning back to the object of his interest.

Drip

This little pet project of his had become quite the investment. It was a bit of a hassle to get his hands on, and even more of a chore to keep alive, what with all of the work he had put into it. Yet, for all of the trouble that this particular experiment could get him into, he could not help but be excited. After all, there is no fun without a bit of challenge, right? Laughing to himself, he moved over to a small, dingy cart, and extracted a syringe from one of its containers. Briefly inspecting it for sterility, he returned to his previous position to apply this substance.

Drip

His experiment struggled, frantically, its wrists straining against leather bonds as it thrashed; it let out little whimpers that were music to his ears. Patting its petite shoulder, he gave it a hellish smile, which promised untold suffering. "Not to worry child, this will only hurt a lot." With that said, he stabbed the syringe into the child's neck, eliciting a cry of pain, and injected the substance. His guest spasmed as Orochimaru stepped away from him, back to his cart. It took all of 8 seconds, before the child began to scream. "Ah, as I thought," the serpentine man mumbled, unheeding of the small child's suffering. "That sample was far too potent for your undeveloped body." He grinned. "Aw well, no harm done," he said, flippantly, even as the kid screamed his throat dry, veins bulging and flesh tearing. Small roots and twigs were sprouting from his skin, piercing his flesh and leaving small rivets of blood to fall to the floor.

Drip

He passed a short glance to his charge. "I wonder," he began, procuring yet another syringe. "Just how much can your body take, really?" He approached the youth, his serpentine face stretching into a monstrous visage as he neared them. By now, its flesh had torn and popped in many different places, revealing coiled roots and crimson leaves, which constantly died and grew anew. The child had screamed itself hoarse, and was now just staring blankly, into the dim light, right above him. For a moment, the man thought his charge dead, and he sighed in disappointment. Then, surprisingly, its wounds started to seal themselves shut. The roots seemed to coil inwards, and the twigs broke off as flesh sealed, leaving unblemished skin. Just as suddenly, the juvenile seemed to snap back to reality, glaring at the man with fear in his eyes.

Drip

Orochimaru smirked, widely at that. "My, my, little one," he cooed, "You really are a resilient one." He shook his head in disbelief. "To think: you managed to not only survive the exposure, but integrate it, entirely." He raised the new syringe, relishing in the look of horror that the child gave him. "Now, onto the next."

He stabbed into the kid's neck and squeezed the plunger.

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

The child screamed.

Entry #1

Subject:

Male

Blue eyes

Blonde hair

Roughly 5 years of age

Blood Type: B

The subject seems to be very...resistant to my methods. Not really an issue, though. I have bound and gagged it. If all goes well, it will make a very interesting project. I am admittedly a bit excited to be putting my plans for the perfect body into motion. I look forward to seeing how this turns out.

Entry #19

The subject has shown a remarkable amount of fortitude. It has managed to survive a number of my experiments, adapting to my injections with a startling level of tolerance. Its body seems to change and evolve, rapidly, in order to survive these exposures, which, by all rights, should kill it. Its eyes seem to have taken on a change, since I exposed it to Juugo's dna. It seems to have assimilated his ability to take in nature energy. Unlike Juugo, however, it seems to possess a greater level of tolerance and stability with it. I'd chalk it up to the child's sheer adaptability. The left side of its face seems to have taken on a distinct pattern, almost like whiskers. Its left eye socket has taken on a darker tint, since it received exposure to the Ichibi's chakra. Exposure to the Niibi's and Sanbi's chakras have also procured significant changes -though most of these are internal. Its reflexes seem to have been upped, significantly, and its skeletal structure seems to have taken on a much harder tone. Exposure to Hashirama's chakra seems to have to granted it a juvenile form of his kekkei genkai, the mokuton. This still requires further testing, but it seems to have gained some level of regeneration. Its compatibility with nature energy seems to have also been augmented. This morning, I had to replace its bindings because it had managed to tear on, overnight. I have switched to metal plating.

Entry #44

The test subject seems to have adapted very nicely to recent injections. Its body seems to be adapting even faster than before, to make up for the stress that I have subjected it to. Exposure to the Yonbi and Gobi's chakra were accepted with only intense pain. Though, the Rokubi's chakra did seem to melt its skin until its body adjusted. Its bodily temperature and physical strength seem to have risen immensely. The bindings had to be replaced again, and tightened too. It seems to have developed an unnatural flexibility, which let it slip out of its binds. Additionally, it seems to be developing acidic properties in its blood. Last night, I managed to acquire a sample of Madara Uchiha's body. I'm making preparations for exposure. If this works, I may have managed to procure the perfect body for myself. How delightful.

Entry #98

The child's body has began to change at an accelerated pace! Exposure to the Nanabi's chakra was taken with extreme ease. It seems to have began releasing some strange powdery substance, periodically. I have been blinded, more than once by that; it seems that it responds to the child's desire to get away from me. It makes my experiments a bit more difficult, but it is nothing to be worried about. More importantly, it has developed the sharingan! This is ideal! Part of me worries that I may take things too far and ruin a potential body; yet, I simply must continue. I must test the limits of this body!

Entry # 212

It was difficult, but I finally managed to acquire a sample of the Hachibi's chakra. The child recieved yet another boost in physical strength, and it continues to rise rapidly. Furthermore, its chakra levels are rising at an absolutely staggering rate. It already eclipses my own reserves! I worry that I may lose control of this, if I am not careful. I moved the subject to a more secure room. It seems to be developing a number of abnormal traits. It has developed claws and fangs, which are both serrated and hooked. They look dangerous. The way they're formed seems to be done with the intent of gripping, tightly, onto prey, and ripping apart flesh with ease. Upon testing, it appears that they are tipped with a painful, corrosive venom. A tiny injection of this managed to kill mice in seconds, and full-grown men in mere minutes.

Entry #249

Amazing…the subject has developed the rinnegan in its right eye. The left seems to have taken on a unique cross pattern. It seems able to sense me now. Even while under the cloaking of the chameleon jutsu, it was able to follow my movements perfectly. Its body seems to have hardened greatly as well. I had to begin using steel-tipped syringes, in order to pierce through its flesh for injections. Its reserves are expanding to a level that I can't even begin to measure. Samples of animals that I'd injected it with seem to have finally developed. It started changing colors, while I was checking its bonds, and upon closer inspection, I noticed that its calves had risen, slightly, and its thighs were thicker and denser than last time. Its abdominal muscles have tightened, significantly, and I discovered some kind of black, metal plating, growing under its skin, in certain parts of its body. The joints seem to have hardened, significantly, as well. The collarbone is harder, and it seems to have risen in position, and thickened, slightly. Lastly, its hair has changed in texture. It has taken on a smoother, wavier structure. It seems softer too; I thought this useless, at first, but upon closer inspection, there appear to be hardened fibers, mixed in with its locks. As expected, they are a contact poison, which induces low to mid-level hypnosis. I almost fell asleep on the poor child. Silly me.

Entry #302

Its chakra has yet to stop or even slow in its growth -if anything, it seems to only be increasing in the speed at which it grows. The sheer amount seems to have become more than its body can naturally store, and so it has covered and solidified as a barrier, of sorts, just over the skin. Injections have become increasingly more difficult. The rinnegan seems to have developed into a pattern that resembles the sharingan. In each of its concentric circles, there are 3 tomoe, which spin, when we lock eyes. Lately, the experiment seems to be unconsciously subjecting me to various genjutsu. It releases some kind of pheromones into the air, which seem to be designed to impair my judgement and fill me with emotions that aren't my own. In the rare moments that I've removed its gag, its voice has dangerous effects on my mind. It fills me with useless emotions like pity, and concern for its health. I'll admit that, were I a romantic, I may even consider it beautiful. Lately, these illusions have become more frequent; more intense. I can't even be in the same room with it without feeling bad. This is dangerous. Incredibly so.

Entry #362

He is developing strangely. His features have taken on a more effeminate appearance. Skeletal structure is hardening, drastically, and he seems to be developing many passive traits that have little to no connection with any of the injections, so far. That chakra barrier has also grown in density as well, and excess chakra is now filtering into muscles, bones, and even organs in order to further augment performance. There's so much, that it practically saturates my workplace, now. That is quite worrisome. I can only see so much, and so I had to kidnap a Hyuuga in order to find out what's going on his body. Apparently, he has developed multiple chakra systems, in order to hold all of his super-dense chakra. They all seem to be connected in some way, around the navel-area. Unfortunately, my actions did not go completely unnoticed. It would appear that Sarutobi-sensei is now aware of my presence, in Fire Country. I may have to leave this place soon….

The boy; he is staring at me now. I wonder...what would happen, if I were to inject him with my own dna?

Entry #369

Goddamnit. It was a horrible idea. It's a miniscule change -his eyes have narrowed, slightly-, yet, I can't stop noticing it! It's like he's making it stand out more than it should, naturally. It's all I can think about, and it's driving me mad!

He- he's developing nicely…

Entry #370

Today, I asked him what his name was. He didn't remember; it's been so long since he's had one, I suppose. He asked me to give him a name. I just couldn't say no. Lately, it's just so hard to say no to him. I named him Kamui, because he's such a beautiful child. Majestic, really…

Kamui...he has beautiful eyes.

Entry #371

Today, I brought Kamui a treat. He looked so happy, that I couldn't help but be happy too. He smiled a brilliant smile, and for a brief moment, I felt good…

He is developing some kind of 6th sense, I think. It appears that he can read my emotions, now. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. I- I can't lose sight of my goal...

Entry #399

I'm growing attached to Kamui, for better or for worse. Nowadays, I can't even bring myself to run my usual experiments on the boy without feeling completely miserable. Every time he sees me now, he smiles, as if I haven't been tormenting him every day for over a year, with my inhumane experiments. I look into his eyes, and I'm filled with emotions that I just….I don't even know anymore.

Entry #501

Today, I took Kamui to a park. I pushed him on the swing, and he laughed...His laughter, it was infectious, really. Before I knew it, I was laughing too. Not a cruel, or sarcastic laugh, but a true, genuine laugh. I was happy. Really, truly happy. Is this what it's like, to have a child?

No. Imortality. It must...be...mine. I-...

Entry #812

I've been training Kamui. I-I need a strong body after all. One that's able to defend itself….from those that wish to harm it.

Like me….

Entry #900

He's such a talented boy. He takes to the ninja arts like a fish to water, really. Just like his fa-...

Entry #901

I can't do this anymore. I thought I could use him; create the perfect body for myself. In a way, I suppose I have. He has everything I've ever wanted. The reserves required to use every jutsu ever, with the compatibility required to use even the most foreign kekkei genkai. With his rinne-sharingan, he can copy everything I teach him, with perfect accuracy. He has photographic memory and reflexes, and the speed, strength, and agility required to learn any physical techniques. He's such a hard worker….He's learning so quickly. Everything I could ever want is within my grasp. Yet, I don't think I have the stomach to take it. Not from him. Not from the child, whom I've come to love like my own. Not from my Kamui. I think... I think I'd rather die, than do that.

Entry #1212

He called me dad! My little Kamui called me daddy. I-I finally brought myself to apologize for everything I've done to him. I was so nervous, actually confronting it, after so long. He smiled, and called me dad! Thank you, Kamui-chan. I love you…

Entry #1825

Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!

I was too reckless. I was taking Kamui out for ramen -he likes that stuff- and I completely forgot to mask my voice! How could I be so careless? No, I know why...It's because of my son. I get so happy that I just lose myself, around him. But it's not his fault. I'm not mad at him. I could never be mad at him.

Sarutobi is on my trail. I only have a limited amount of time to get away. I won't be able to erase my presence, completely, with what little time I have. Yet, perhaps, I can do something else. My baby boy doesn't deserve the life of a missing ninja. If they discover him, that old monkey will send ninja after my Kamui! I can't let that happen! Even if it means I have to suffer the heartache of being apart from him. I won't let anyone harm him!

Orochimaru slammed his worn journal shut and raced out of the doorway. Throwing off his lab coat, and sealing his journal, he set the room to burn with a quick katon jutsu. Repeating this with a couple of other rooms as he passed, he ran over to Kamui's room, where the boy sat, playing with some toys. Kneeling down to the boy, leaned in close and hugged him.

"Daddy," the boy whispered, confused. "Is there something wrong?" Orochimaru pulled back, just looking into the eyes of the child whom he adored. His mismatched eyes were filled with a certain tenderness that simply melted his heart. He kissed his forehead, and let a single tear escape his eye. Quivering with heartbreak, he smiled for his son. "Everything's going to be alright, Kamui-chan," he whispered, patting his head.

Kamui shook his head. "You're lying," he accused, indignantly. His father laughed, hoarsely. "You got me, kiddo. You're so smart, you know that?"

Drip

Kamui frowned. "What's wrong, dad?"

Drip

"..."

Drip

Kamui looked down, sadly. Then, his smaller hand went up to pat his father's. "That bad, huh?"

Drip

His father was crying. He never cried, and thus, it had to be really bad.

Drip

"I need you to be strong for your pa, alright, son?"

Drip

Kamui was quivering now. "Are you going away?"

Drip

Orochimaru choked back a sob. "Just for a little while. I'll be back before you know it, alright?"

Drip  
Drip

Kamui nodded, resolutely. "You promise?"

Drip  
Drip

The man nodded. "Smile for me, Kamui-chan. One last time, alright?"

His son looked up, tear streaks on both cheeks. And he smiled his most brilliant smile.

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

Orochimaru looked at him for a good long time, as if recording this moment, and then he stood up. "Yamanakas won't be able to enter your mind, because of your rinne-sharingan. I don't think I need to tell you to keep quiet about our time together?"

Kamui shook his head. "My lips are sealed. Just don't make me wait too long, okay?"

The serpentine man nodded. "I'll come back for you. That's a promise. Just make sure you grow strong while I'm away. Next time I see you, you'd better be able to keep up with your old man."

Kamui nodded, holding back tears. Even as his father ran out the door, leaving him alone, he refused to cry. He would be strong for his daddy.

Distantly, he heard the man confronting other ninja, and he made a decision. "I'd better make this look convincing."

Hiruzen Sarutobi and his squadron of ANBU would eventually enter the room to find a very beautiful, and very naked, unconscious child hooked up to a test tube. Shaking his head in disappointment for his once-student's actions, he approached the child for closer inspection. Then, noticing the intricate seal on his belly, he gasped. "N-Naruto?" He, and his dog-masked anbu called, in alarm. Rushing over to him, Hiruzen punched a couple of keys and released the boy, nearly crying in relief. "It's been so long, my boy. I can't believe that snake did this to you...I'm so sorry." He mumbled, lifting the child, delicately. The anbu shed his white captain's cloak and draped it over the naked child.

Quivering with barely controlled rage, Hiruzen silently vowed to make Orochimaru pay for his actions. "ANBU!" he barked, "SWEEP THE AREA! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PIKE!" No one dared question his orders. They all leapt away to accomplish their mission. All but the dog-masked ANBU. He simply stood there, head lowered.

"He would be 10 today, right?" the man asked. Hiruzen nodded, sadly. "Five years ago, today, Naruto was abducted by Orochimaru. At first, I thought it was Kumo. They're notorious for bold moves like this. Konoha was in no condition to wage war on Kumo, but I was furious. When they made a move on that young Hyuuga girl, then had the gall to demand reparations for the life of their shinobi, I lost it. I told A that I would butcher every man, woman and child under his rule if he did not back down." He sighed. "In a way, I'm glad I did. He backed off, after all. I just wish that I could've protected Minato's child, better. I wish that I hadn't gone and waited until after he was lost, to show some backbone." He shook his head. "I won't make the same mistake twice. Now will be different, from then. You'll see, Naruto…" Turning to his final ANBU, he nodded. "You have your orders. Get to it." The dog-masked ANBU nodded, and then took off in a swirl of leaves, leaving the third Hokage to walk away with the child.

From the treetops, Orochimaru sped away. Everything was little more than a blur to him. Whether that was because of the speed of his movement, or the tears in his eyes, he couldn't say. Blinking them away, he looked forward and nodded, resolutely. "I'll definitely come back for you, my son."

Hiruzen walked back, in the direction of the village with the boy, while Orochimaru raced away with but a memory, and the promise of a lifetime…

"Happy Birthday, Kamui-chan/Naruto-kun"


End file.
